


Silent Night

by Deeranger



Category: James McAvoy - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Bad Boy Michael, Bottom James, Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Porn Hard, Hurt, Insanity, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Top Michael, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeranger/pseuds/Deeranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has always thought of Michael as a good colleague and friend. Nothing more and nothing less. But Michael is a sexual sadist and what James doesn't know is that his colleague is completely obsessed with him and has deranged fantasies about having sex with him. And on one horrific Christmas night fantasy and reality merge for Michael as he sets out to realize his plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

Christmas lights were shining from every direction on the street. There was no one in sight though and Michael quietly turned the key in the lock. He had to focus hard to not just kick the door in. Once inside he closed the door behind him and moved down the hallway. His movements were calm, yet tense with energy. With his mind flooded with anger and jealousy he stopped, knowing that James would be in his bedroom at this hour and probably awake by now because of the noise he couldn’t help but make. Clenching his jaw muscles Michael tried to gather himself. He had been thinking about this for so long. Longed for it for so long. For ages he had had sleepless nights fantasizing about it, needing it, planning it. He was sick and tired of James sending him those smiles and looks on set, flirting with him and joking about sex and women ever so innocently. Michael smirked by the thought. Those red lips lying to him, taunting him. And the night where he had finally made a move on James in his trailer and the man had only smiled and rejected him. Rejected him. Just like that. Like he didn’t want him. Like nothing was going on. Well, not tonight! Tonight Michael was taking what was his. What he wanted. James was going to get it no matter what, and this time he would not be rejected. It would be like a Christmas present to himself, Michael thought and smiled a little. He then tensed up like a spring when he heard the sound of bare feet moving across the floor. James would carefully step around the corner in a moment, cautiously investigating who was invading his home. Michael felt his heart thump painfully in his chest and in his mind the fragments of various late night fantasies flashed and blinked feverishly. The footsteps came closer. With a sudden and determined movement he reached around the corner, grabbing a tight hold of James’ naked shoulder. The younger man let out a surprised yelp as Michael forcefully flung him across the hallway, sending him tumbling into another room. James landed on the floor with a gasp, rolling on to his side. Clearly shocked he turned and looked up at Michael who was quickly approaching him, pulling out a handgun. Wide-eyed James stared at the weapon, baffled. A smirk spread on Michael’s face as he waved the gun threateningly in front of James’ face. Speechless his young colleague froze and for a moment they were just looking at each other. The silence was deafening except for James’ irregular and fast breathing. He didn’t dare to get back up - instead his eyes were fixed on the gun, his pale skin whiter than usual due to the fear spreading throughout his system. Michael liked the confused and scared expression on his face. He looked so vulnerable and fragile and for once he didn’t speak. It suited him. Piercing him with an unfamiliar predatory look in his eyes Michael stopped closer to James, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck. Using the built up momentum Michael smiled broadly as he quickly put away the gun and pulled out a roll of red duct tape from his pocket. With a quick, long stride he closed the distance between them and grabbed a hold of James’ shoulder, forcing him onto his stomach on the cold floor. A protesting sound escaped the younger man , but it was ignored as Michael started to tie his wrists tightly together behind his back. Immediately James tried to squirm and break free, but Michael merely pressed him against the floor as he tied the last knot. The young man’s scent was intoxicating and Michael couldn’t help but run his fingers down his tensed up back, feeling how he was trembling and already covered in a thin sheet of cold sweat. Michael shivered in anticipation as he grabbed James’ arm and pulled him to his feet, roughly pushing him down the hallway towards the bedroom. Finally it was actually happening, he thought to himself and excitement washed through him. Numb with fear James found himself with his back to the bed, his calves touching the mattress lightly while Michael was facing him, looking at him in a way that sent chills down his spine. He didn’t understand what was happening. Michael exhaled sharply as he let his glance wander down the shorter man’s naked torso. He was beautiful. And he would be his in a moment. Shuddering Michael suddenly reached out his hands and shoved James hard in the chest causing him to lose his balance and plop down on to the mattress on his back. James gasped in surprise and he immedaitely motioned to get back up - but before he knew it Michael was on top of him, straddling him. As he looked down on him Michael’s mind was racing with various glimpses of late night fantasies merged with actual memories of James smiling - those juicy, red lips smiling so prettily but telling nothing but lies. Anger raged through Michael again like tidal waves and he grabbed a hold of James’ hips, eagerly pulling at the waistband of his jeans. James’ lips parted but before he could protest or plead with his attacker, Michael covered his mouth with a broad hand, silencing him. Towering over him he leaned down a little, piercing James with an icy stare which caused him to freeze. His hands were desperately trying to wriggle out of their restraints, but when Michael looked at him like that he stopped, not daring to move. Slowly Michael lifted his hand from his mouth only to slide it down James’ torso, feeling the contours of his muscles beneath the soft, freckled skin. As his hands reached the jeans, he quickly unzipped him and started to pull roughly at the waistband again. Already Michael could feel his cock stirring and he let out a small moan as he pulled the jeans down to James’ knees. Desperately James was trying to prevent this from happening, resisting the best he could. But with his hands tied behind his back and the full body weight of Michael on top of him it was to no avail. A groan escaped him when Michael quickly got up and tore the jeans completely off of him, exposing his naked body. Instantly James tried to take advantage of the few seconds Michael had to use to get up, but right away he was flung back on to the mattress, Michael holding him down without much effort as he straddled him again. Wide-eyed James could only watch as Michael reached down and felt himself through the fabric of his black pants. He had already grown a little hard and he unbuttoned himself resolutely, his cock slipping out into his hand. A gasp escaped James when Michael grabbed a firm hold of his legs and brutally forced them to part as he positioned himself. Shaking his head desperately James let out a whimper when he felt the tip of Michael’s cock rubbing against his skin, but Michael immediately leaned down and placed a hand around his throat. He applied just enough pressure to cause the brunette to keep silent and not move. With a fearful expression on his face James looked at Michael as he started to press against him, the tip of his cock already slick with pre-cum. He had dreamt about this for so long. For way too long had he been alone with these thoughts and desires - and now they were finally realized. And it was so much more delightful than any fantasy could ever be. Overwhelmed with lust Michael spat into his hand and stroked his cock, covering it in saliva. And then he started to press harder, causing James to squeeze his eyes shut and whimper in pain. Fueled by pent up aggression and the anger of rejection Michael pressed harder yet, mercilessly ignoring the younger man’s body flinching and twitching in agony. And he finally slipped inside. The tightness hugging his cock almost sent Michael over the edge right away, but he managed to keep in control and hold still for a moment, savoring the sensation of the squirming body below him. A single tear was rolling down James’ cheek as Michael pushed himself in further, filling him and stretching him beyond his body’s capability. Grimacing James let out a choked sound as Michael tightened his grip around his throat a little - and then he began to thrust. At first it was a couple of long, deep thrusts. Michael let out a guttural groan of pleasure as the wonderful sensation rippled through him and spread like rings in the water. Repeatedly and relentlessly he pulled out only to penetrate the hot tightness below him again. He could feel himself heading for climax and he reached for James’ flaccid cock and began kneading it, stroking him eagerly. James’ lips were forming the word ‘please’ but no sound came out. Michael watched in lustful admiration how James’ muscles were twitching involuntarily as he plunged in and out of him. It was a beautiful sight. James finally got what he had coming. No more lies, no more play pretend… This time the cocktease got what he deserved. Panting Michael felt how small contractions started to spread in his lower abdomen and he let go of James’ throat and cock only to grab his hips, digging his fingers into his skin as he fucked him. Heat spread like an explosion in his loins and he arched his back as he reached the point of no return. The sound of skin hitting skin was almost ecchoing against the walls of the bedroom, mixing in with their heavy and raspy breathing. As Michael’s cock hardened even more inside of him James let out hoarse sound, exposing his teeth in a silent scream. With a roar Michael came, filling James to the brim. Stars exploded in his field of vision and for a few seconds it felt like he was cramping so intensely that he might faint. Shuddering and shaking it off he kept sliding in and out, ignoring the brunette’s cries as he finished with a couple of hard, short thrusts, slowly coming down from his high. Heaving for air he then pulled out, rubbing his now semi-flaccid cock against the hotness below him, wiping cum on James’ stomach. The sheets were stained with sweat, cum and blood and Michael let out a satisfied sigh as he leaned down over James. He had stopped moving and his face was turned to the side. Unsure if he was passed out or not Michael grabbed his chin and turned his head to look at him. The beauty of his sweaty and tear drenched face sent shivers through his body and his cock stirred a little just by the sight. James’ eyes were closed and almost tenderly Michael caressed his lips with his fingers before leaning down and placing a wet kiss on them. He tasted wonderful. Salty yet sweet. James was only semi-conscious, but he still flinched by the touch. Savouring this moment of pure dominance Michael memorized the look on James’ face… That pretty face covered in droplets of sweat, all flushed and feverish. Beautiful he was. With a resolute movement Michael grabbed James’ shoulder and turned him onto his stomach on the soiled mattress. He didn’t resist. He knew who was in control now. A skew grin spread on Michael’s face as he ripped off the duct tape binding his wrists together. Throwing the pieces of tape on the floor he squeezed James’ shoulder and let out a small grin. He tugged his flaccid cock back into his pants and buttoned them as he got up from the bed to leave. Before he stepped into the hallway he cast one last glance at James’ limp and violated body on the bed. He was lying with his back to him and Michael tilted his head a bit, following the swells and bruises he had left on it with his eyes. He saw how James started to move slightly, his body contracting in small sobs. Michael licked his lips. This wouldn’t be the last time he came to visit. He wanted more already. And he was going to take it with or without consent. He probably did want it, the little slut. With a low grin he finally turned from the bedroom and walked through the hallway, cheerfully whistling “Silent Night” while digging for the stolen spare key in his pocket. And without a word he opened the door and walked outside, leaving James to himself. The sound of sobbing had grown slightly louder, but he didn’t care. Locking the door he stepped outside and greedily breathed in the cold air with a rejuvenated feeling washing through him. This had to be the best night ever, he smiled to himself. The best night of many more to come. Continuing his whistling he walked down the street casually, looking at the many christmas lights shimmering in the silent, frosty night.


End file.
